SU2C 2016
| crystals= 6 | tokens= 224 Total | previous= 1996 series | next= Celebrities I }} The team consisted of sport and television personalities. The team successfully cracked the maze winning £25,000 for Stand Up To Cancer. Members * Jonnie Peacock a Runner from Cambridge * Josh Widdicombe a Stand-Up Comedian from Devon * Michelle Keegan an Actress from Stockport * Rio Ferdinand an Ex-Footballer from South London * Sara Cox a DJ and Broadcaster from Bolton Game Progress Episode Summary Standing on the outer rim of the Aztec Zone, Stephen welcomes the celebrities and confirms Rio Ferdinand as the team captain before making a passing comment about his tenure as the Captain of the England Football Squad and that he would be able to "win something". Jonnie is next where he is given applause to his victory in the 2016 Summer Paralympic Games where Stephen admires Jonnie's accomplishments and being awarded an MBE "for running twice" whilst he has won three BAFTA's. Jonnie quickly replies "I thought Ricky won them". Sara is questioned next and is asked whether she remembers anything from the 1990's as she was usually drunk and acknowledges her Honorary Doctorate from the University of Bolton but is more surprised that there is a University of Bolton. Michelle is asked about her military training for her TV show Our Girl and whether any of it would be applied in the Maze but claims that Physical tasks aren't her speciality and is more geared towards the Mystery games, she is also asked about her husband Mark Wright and jokingly asks if being in the Aztec Zone is the same name of a tanning salon where the two met. Finally Josh is admonished for his short stature in comparison to the rest of the team and he used to be a writer for a children's magazine specifically puzzles, poems and stories. Stephen turns on a nearby computer as Richard O'Brien appears on the screen and asks why they're in the Maze with Stephen replying "just trying not to ruin peoples memories of the original" whilst Richard states "that bloke from Doctor Who" would be a better fit for the show. Zones The teams path was Aztec → Industrial → Medieval → Futuristic Crystal Dome Trivia * This is the only appearance for Stephen Merchant as Maze Master, the third Master of The Crystal Maze who holds the shortest tenure. In preparation for the show, Merchant shaved his head and styled his look on Richard O'Brien. ** Merchant was approached to become the permanent Maze Master for the revived series but declined. * This is the first episode to feature celebrities competing for charity, a deviation from the civilian and children's editions. * This episode was filmed at the Crystal Maze LIVE Experience in London. * Unlike previous seasons the team do not wear different coloured clothing to differentiate from one another. * Previous Maze Masters Richard O'Brien and Ed Tudor-Pole appear in small cameos. Richard features in the Aztec zone asking the celebrities a riddle to enter the maze whilst Ed appears as a framed portrait in the Industrial zone. ** Tudor-Pole's portrait in the Industrial zone is the only time that he ever had a connection to said zone. His tenure as Maze Master had Ocean as Industrial's replacement. * This episode marks the final appearance of the Mumsie character. * At the Crystal Dome, Merchant gifted the team with an additional Crystal for Stand Up To Cancer. This has continued with the Ayoade era. Category:SU2C Special Teams